


Экзамен

by batkondrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: К такому экзамену я не был готов...





	Экзамен

\- Я думаю, вопросов быть не должно, но, на всякий случай, меня зовут Любовь Григорьевна, это Александр Анатольевич, - женщина указала на молодого учителя, присевшего на край подоконника, с едва заметной улыбкой поглядывающего на собравшихся учеников.  
_Сам-то давно экзамены сдавал?_ \- фыркнул Вадим, глянув на мужчину: в своем темно-синем костюме с белой рубашкой под ним и гладко выбритым лицом, он едва ли отличался от выпускников. Может, только стилем одежды и ироничной улыбкой на лице. У всех девчонок, присутствующих на экзамене, вероятно, что-то переклинило в мозгу – они хихикали и обстреливали молоденького учителя взглядами.  
\- Александр Анатольевич, не поможете раздать конверты с заданиями?  
\- Конечно, - он улыбнулся и, подойдя к столу, взял стопку конвертов.  
\- Подождите, когда все получат задания, потом все вместе начнем заполнять первый бланк, - Любовь Григорьевна оглядывала учеников.  
\- Да, раньше все было проще, - подал голос Александр Анатольевич, протягивая конверты ученикам по мере продвижения по ряду. - Устный экзамен, цветы-конфеты, широкая улыбка, и трояк обеспечен, даже отвечать не нужно было, да, Любовь Григорьевна? - он усмехнулся, глянув на свою коллегу.  
\- Вот и где справедливость? - спросил Кирилл, одноклассник Вадима, по случайности, оказавшийся в том же кабинете. - Вы нас еще и учите теперь... - все присутствующие тихо рассмеялись.  
\- Тише, дети, - нахмурилась Любовь Григорьевна и посмотрела на часы над доской. - Все получили конверты? Ну, тогда, вскрываем?..

 _Что? Вы там рехнулись, что ли?_  
Вадим поерзал на своем стуле, поглядывая на двух перешептывающихся о чем-то учителей. Выпирающая эрекция в его джинсах, которую заметили абсолютно все, когда он вошел в кабинет, зудела, но совсем по другой причине – в ней можно было найти ответ на дурацкий вопрос, каков процент рождения здоровых детей у здорового отца и матери, носительницы гена дальтонизма.  
_Какой идиот мог придумать такой вопрос?_  
Вадим положил ладонь на свой пах, чувствуя, что от правильного ответа его отделяют только джинсы и боксеры, и почти вслух чертыхнулся. Александр Анатольевич, прокашлявшись, встал из-за стола и пошел между рядов – ученики на своих местах завозились, а Любовь Григорьевна, стиснув челюсти, со своего поста отыскивала тех, у кого были шпаргалки.  
\- Ребята, ну, не подставляйте сами себя, - произнес мягкий баритон позади Вадима – он напрягся и убрал руку со своего паха, положив ее обратно на парту. - Вы же наверняка все знаете.  
_Конечно, меня ночью разбуди – я тебе все про дальтоников расскажу. Еще и на пальцах покажу, как они размножаются..._  
Вадим убийственным взглядом смотрел на темноволосый затылок Александра Анатольевича.  
\- Я пойду, спрошу у Лидии, что здесь нужно писать, - Любовь Григорьевна поднялась со своего места, пробормотав, - Каждый раз что-то новое выдумывают... - она смотрела в листок в своих руках, поправляя очки.  
\- Конечно, Любовь Григорьевна, - кивнул Александр Анатольевич и присел на учительский стол перед учениками, скрестив руки на груди. Женщина вышла вместе с бумагой из кабинета, а учитель с улыбкой продолжил разглядывать учеников.  
\- Может, мы вам улыбнемся, и вы нам подскажете? - подала голос девушка с предпоследней парты.  
Александр Анатольевич цокнул языком и покачал головой:  
\- Вы что, не слышали, как я сдал экзамен по биологии? - он усмехнулся. - Я ничего не знаю по этому предмету.  
\- Все так говорят, - подхватила другая девушка, усмехнувшись. - Что вы преподаете?  
\- Математику, - фыркнул мужчина и поднялся со своего места. - Пишите, у вас ограничено время.  
_Черт-черт-черт..._  
\- Можно выйти?  
Александр Анатольевич обернулся и удивленно глянул на Вадима:  
\- И не вернуться?  
\- В туалет, - нахмурился Вадим, щелкая автоматической ручкой – Александр Анатольевич заметил его жест и улыбнулся, сдержав смешок.  
\- Как только придет Любовь Григорьевна, - он пожал плечами и подошел к портрету Пушкина, разглядывая его автограф.  
\- И она пойдет с Вадимом? - хмыкнул Кирилл. По кабинету пронесся тихий смех.  
_Суки. Все суки. А Кирилл – мудак._  
\- Тише, ребята... - Смешки быстро стихли – тишина снова нарушалась лишь отдельными шорохами бумаги.  
В кабинет вернулась Любовь Григорьевна и села за учительский стол, что-то начав заполнять в бланке, который уносила с собой. Вадим поднялся со своего места, подхватив листы с тестом и черновики, и подошел к учительскому столу.  
\- Идем, - кивнул Александр Анатольевич и открыл дверь из кабинета – Вадим поплелся за ним, надеясь, что тот не увидел его «стояк». Они прошли мимо стола дежурных и завернули за угол коридора. - Сюда, - Александр Анатольевич остановился и кивнул вперед.  
Вадим быстро прошмыгнул мимо него и прикрыл за собой дверь в туалет, тут же расстегивая джинсы и вытаскивая из боксеров телефон, подходя к самой дальней кабинке, поближе к окну.  
\- Черт, - шепотом ругнулся он – связь то пропадала, то появлялась. Вадим замер на одном месте, где связь была лучше всего, быстро печатая вопрос в поисковик. - Давай же! - громче, чем необходимо, протянул он.  
\- Проблемы? - он услышал смешок Александра Анатольевича.  
Вадим промолчал, глядя на появившуюся шапку сайта, и дергал ногой от нетерпения.  
\- Ну, быстрей, мать твою...  
\- Ты что-то сказал?  
Вадим быстро сунул телефон обратно и повернулся к учителю, застегивая ширинку, надеясь, что его действия хотя бы отдаленно напоминали обычные для такой ситуации.  
\- И что ты там спрятал? - Александр Анатольевич изогнул бровь, глядя на пах Вадима.  
\- Ничего, - Вадим закусил губу.  
\- Так ли это? - усмехнулся Александр Анатольевич. - А если найду что-нибудь? - он подошел ближе.  
\- У вас нет таких прав, - отбил Вадим, отступив назад.  
\- Могу отвести тебя к комиссии, и тебя разденут в присутствии понятых. Думаю, они обязательно что-нибудь найдут, - мужчина улыбнулся.  
\- Не надо, - покачал головой Вадим.  
\- Тогда показывай, что у тебя там? - кивнул учитель, подойдя почти вплотную.  
\- Ничего, - прошептал Вадим, глядя в серые глаза напротив.  
\- Тебя так возбуждает сдача экзамена? - хмыкнул Александр Анатольевич, снова глянув вниз. - Или что это? - Вадим молча мотал головой, и учитель пожал плечами. - Идем к комиссии, - он развернулся, но Вадим схватил его за локоть.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо...  
Александр Анатольевич снова развернулся к нему лицом и протянул открытую ладонь.  
\- Доставай, что спрятал.  
\- Только не говорите никому... пожалуйста, - Вадим, закусив губу от смущения, сунул руку под джинсы и достал телефон. - Меня выгонят... пожалуйста...  
\- Но, ты знаешь, я обязан доложить о нарушении, - нахмурился Александр Анатольевич, принимая устройство. - И что нам теперь делать?  
\- Это будет несправедливо, если вы, тот, кто сдал экзамен только подарив конфеты, заложите меня, пытающегося написать дурацкий тест. Самостоятельно.  
\- Ну, допустим, уже не самостоятельно, - улыбнулся Александр Анатольевич.  
\- Да я даже не успел посмотреть!  
\- И потом, я преподнес презент своей учительнице, что можешь дать взамен ты? - Вадим пожал плечами, а Александр Анатольевич задумчиво разглядывал его, покусывая губу. - У меня есть идея, - в конце концов, улыбнулся он, взяв Вадима за запястье. - Идем, - он втолкнул его в туалетную кабинку и, сунув телефон в карман пиджака, притянул Вадима к своим губам за затылок – Вадим уперся ладонями в его грудь, пытаясь отстраниться, но учитель отпустил его сам. - Это моя цена, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Поцелуй? - удивился Вадим и вытер губы.  
\- Поцелуй, - кивнул Александр Анатольевич. - Внизу, - он улыбнулся, разглядывая лицо Вадима, и провел пальцем по его нижней губе. - Выбирай: удаление с экзамена за нарушение или минет.  
\- Что?! - возмутился Вадим, шагнув назад, врезаясь в стенку кабинки.  
\- Идем к комиссии, - пожал плечами Александр Анатольевич и отстранился от противоположной стенки.  
\- Подождите, - Вадим схватился за его плечи, останавливая.  
_Завалить экзамен, а потом целую вечность ловить недовольные взгляды родителей, не поступить в универ в этом году, а в следующем – снова пытать счастье..._ Косые взгляды родителей пугали его больше всего – страх даже перекрывал отвращение к тому, что предлагал учитель. _Учитель, мать его!_  
\- Я... я никогда... - Вадим опустил взгляд, заметив выпирающий «телефон» Александра Анатольевича в отглаженных брюках.  
_Охренеть..._  
\- Все бывает в первый раз, - с улыбкой произнес мужчина, снова прислоняясь к стенке спиной. Вадим поднял взгляд, нервно облизывая губы. - И? - Александр Анатольевич взял его за руку, и накрыл ей свой пах, заставляя Вадима сжать ладонь. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он продолжил ласкать себя ладонью Вадима, пока тот, с участившимся дыханием и покрасневшим лицом, не перехватил инициативу, и учитель убрал свою руку, прикрывая глаза.  
_Твою мать..._  
Чувствовать чужой стояк было... нет, не странно... дико. Чертовы предки, если бы они знали, что ему приходится делать из-за их дурацкого желания сделать из него академика...  
Вадим расстегнул пряжку ремня и ширинку брюк, и они, под весом ремня, упали на пол.  
\- Охренеть... - прошептал он, увидев, что на учителе не было нижнего белья. Александр Анатольевич усмехнулся, открыв глаза, и наблюдал за реакцией Вадима.  
\- У нас не так много времени, - как бы между прочим прошептал Александр Анатольевич, положив ладонь на шею Вадима, большим пальцем прослеживая кадык. Вадим порывисто кивнул, не сводя взгляда со своей руки, обхватывающей возбужденный член. Нет, он знал, что нужно делать, но... это было дико – мастурбировать другому. - Нас скоро хватятся, - еще раз намекнул Александр Анатольевич, и Вадим, выйдя из оцепенения, поднял взгляд, снова облизывая губы. Мужчина изогнул бровь, с ухмылкой разглядывая его, и Вадим, под его взглядом, неуклюже опустился перед ним на колени, сглатывая, когда предстоящая работа оказалась перед его лицом.  
\- Просто начни, - усмехнулся Александр Анатольевич, перебирая волосы на его затылке. - Дальше будет проще.  
_Скандал с родителями. Рыдающая мать, преподаватель в консерватории. Молча буравящий взглядом отец, заведующий кафедрой гляциологии. Блять..._  
Вадим глубоко вздохнул и, зажмурившись и раскрыв рот, подался вперед – Александр Анатольевич над ним тихо промычал, когда Вадим обхватил губами его член.  
_Блятьблятьблять..._  
\- Отлично, - выдохнул Александр Анатольевич, погладив его по голове в знак одобрения. - Продолжай. Наверняка же, смотрел порно, знаешь, что нужно делать...  
_Может, и смотрел, и знаю, но ДЕЛАТЬ это – совсем другое._  
Александр Анатольевич чуть надавил на его затылок, пока Вадим облизывал его языком во рту – член скользнул глубже в его горло, и Вадим быстро отстранился, закашлявшись, чувствуя на языке привкус смазки.  
\- Прости, - улыбнулся мужчина, встретив недовольный взгляд, и провел пальцами по его щеке – Вадим отклонился от ласки, и Александр Анатольевич усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на его руку, продолжающую медленно двигаться по члену. - У тебя неплохо получается.  
Вадим фыркнул и снова посмотрел перед собой, облизывая губы.  
\- К такому экзамену я не был готов, - пробормотал он, прежде чем вернуться к занятию, опасаясь, что их действительно хватятся и застанут его в таком незавидном положении. Слухи разлетятся быстро, к тому же, его наверняка выгонят с экзамена из-за личных отношений с учителем, а предки, мало того, что устроят истерику из-за заваленного экзамена, так еще и станут подозревать его в гомосексуализме.  
Вадим поднял взгляд, наблюдая за тяжело дышащим учителем над ним – _интересно, сколько девчонок из классов, где он преподает, хотели бы оказаться на моем месте? А, может, и парней..._  
Последняя мысль пришла совершенно внезапно, и он вдруг представил учителя, предлагающего подобным образом решить проблему с оценкой по своему предмету. Сейчас Вадим даже не знал, как долго бы он раздумывал и раздумывал ли бы вообще, если бы ему предложили четверку по ненавистной алгебре и началам анализа за минет. Определенно, ничего сложного и не так уж противно, как он себе представлял. Более того, происходящее имело эффект и на нем самом: пульс зашкаливал, дышать стало трудней, на лбу выступила испарина, а в джинсах стало намного тесней, чем когда в том же месте был припрятан телефон.  
Их взгляды встретились, когда Александр Анатольевич открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, открыв рот и хмурясь, крепче захватывая волосы на затылке Вадима, но почти тут же зажмурился и стиснул челюсти, запрокидывая голову. Вадим положил свободную руку на его бедро, стараясь приостановить его толчки, но, внезапно, одновременно услышал приглушенный стон Александра Анатольевича и почувствовал его сперму, ударившую в горло – ему пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы смочь дышать. Он старался не думать, что именно проглотил, но у него и не было особенного выбора – мужчина крепко держал его за волосы, инстинктивно толкаясь в его рот. Новая порция, и Вадим, содрогнувшись, снова проглотил, чувствуя слезы в уголках глаз из-за рвотного позыва.  
Александр Анатольевич удовлетворенно промычал, ослабляя хватку, и Вадим сразу же отстранился, сначала сглатывая, а потом уже, собрав слюну, сплевывая в унитаз рядом с собой. Учитель еще приходил в себя, а Вадим поднялся на ноги и, вытерев губы и глаза, отряхнул колени.  
\- Можно мне ответ посмотреть? - недовольно пробормотал он, и Александр Анатольевич, слабо усмехнувшись, махнул рукой. - Спасибо, - Вадим достал телефон из кармана его пиджака и включил устройство, быстро читая ответ с загрузившейся, наконец, страницы. - Нас уже потеряли, думаю, - пробормотал он, не зная, куда теперь спрятать телефон – эрекция была уже настоящей и в боксеры он бы не поместился.  
Вадим смущенно наблюдал за Александром Анатольевичем, надевающим брюки, и кусал губу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Мужчина, затягивая ремень, посмотрел на телефон в его руках и усмехнулся, заметив выпирающую ширинку Вадима, на что тот кашлянул и нахмурился, не зная, куда себя деть.  
_Идиотизм какой-то. Я же только что сделал ему минет, какого хрена стесняться?_  
Поправив рубашку и галстук, Александр Анатольевич протянул руку:  
\- Могу отдать его тебе после экзамена, - он закусил губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку – Вадим усмехнулся и вложил телефон в его ладонь. - Сорок третий кабинет, через час, после окончания экзамена, - Александр Анатольевич снова положил телефон в карман пиджака и дотянулся до головы Вадима, наводя порядок в перепутанных им же прядях. - Идем.  
Они быстро достигли кабинета, где проходил экзамен, и Александр Анатольевич пропустил Вадима вперед, открыв перед ним дверь – он вошел внутрь и взял свой тест с учительского стола, быстро возвращаясь на место, поерзав на стуле из-за мешающей эрекции.  
\- Что-нибудь случилось? - шепотом спросила Любовь Григорьевна у Александра Анатольевича. Он, как и до этого, как будто ничего не произошло, едва заметно улыбнулся и покачал головой, обведя взглядом учеников, на мгновение дольше задерживаясь на Вадиме – он быстро опустил голову и уставился в тест, совершенно ничего перед собой не видя.

Вадим сидел в коридоре, на первом этаже, дожидаясь окончания экзамена – он ушел раньше, ответив на все вопросы. Правильно или нет – он особо не раздумывал над этим, больше всего его интересовало, что будет происходить через час в сорок третьем кабинете. Воображение рисовало интересные и волнующие картины – не просто же так Александр Анатольевич пригласил его. В реальность Вадима вернул толчок в плечо от Кирилла, подсевшего рядом.  
\- Ну, как?  
\- Хрен его знает, - усмехнулся Кирилл, пожав плечами. - Ты?  
\- Та же фигня, - рассмеялся Вадим.  
\- Так и что, ты сумел списать?  
Вадим усмехнулся и кивнул.  
\- И он не запалил? Вы так долго торчали в толчке, - нахмурился Кирилл. Вадим закусил губу и отвел взгляд, глядя вглубь коридора, внезапно встречая взгляд серых глаз. Александр Анатольевич разорвал зрительный контакт, едва сдерживая улыбку, и когда он проходил мимо парней, Вадим произнес так, чтобы он точно услышал:  
\- Я отсасывал ему, чтобы он не сдал меня, - он посмотрел на друга и тот, сначала уставился на него, а потом громко рассмеялся.  
\- Чувак!.. Ну, ты, блин... - Кирилл толкнул его в плечо, продолжая смеяться. - Сказал бы еще, что он трахнул тебя!  
Вадим усмехнулся, глядя в спину Александру Анатольевичу.  
_Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого трахнет..._


End file.
